Crimson Locks
by dingchavez1984
Summary: A answer to a challenge posted on on the possiblities of a relationship between Genkai and Yusuke.
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho.  There is no reason to sue me because you will not receive anything but a empty wallet and a can of cola.

The Eyes of My Love 

**AN: I am doing this fic in response to the challenge posted by somebody on ff.net.  Bold stands for speech and **_italics_ **stand for thought.**

            In her brown eyes I see my whole world and feel free to express my true feelings and insecurities.  Her crimson locks sway an emotion in me that the world has not seen since Romeo met Juliet, her haunting gaze pierces my soul to the very core.  The person who captivates my attention so fully is the mysterious woman who is fighting on my team.

**Kuwabara**:  "Hey Yusuke, what's wrong with you?"

            His best friend and comrade the 2nd best bully in all of Japan takes Yusuke out of his thoughts of the mysterious fighter.  "Nothing, just thinking of the upcoming battle."  With this said Yusuke walks away to try finding the ever mysterious woman, he soon gets lost again in the memories of her gorgeous face and pink hair which he remembers he has seen somewhere before.  While in his own little world he does not notice that he is being watched by said woman, who finds that her most accomplished pupil has much on his mind.  Hoping to alleviate his worries she follows his progress through the dense forest surrounding the tournament arena.  She soon finds that she has lost sight of Yusuke and backtracks to see if she has passed him by.

"Hey" spoken just a few inches from her ears she jumps away to better examine this new threat only to find her pupil.  "What are you getting so jumpy over I just wanted to say hi." states Yusuke who gives her a bewildered stare laced with just a hint of morose.  "Hey" states the mysterious fighter (a.k.a. Genkai) while trying to calm her nerves she senses a deep sadness in her student.  "I wonder what is the matter with him?" ponders Genkai.  

**Yusuke**: "So what are you doing following me around anyways?"

**Genkai**: "I was not following you around I was just looking out for one of my fellow teammates."

**Yusuke**: "Yeah right that's why you were jumping from tree to tree looking for me instead of just asking to walk with me."

**Genkai**: "I was just trying to be inconspicuous to surprise your enemies if they should appear since you seemed so deep in thought."

**Yusuke**: "Anyways since we are already here why don't we have a little sparing match to heighten our skills, Master Genkai."

**Genkai**: "Wa, What did you call me?"

**Yusuke**: "That's right I called you Master Genkai because that is who you are and you also look very good for your age might I add."

            The already flabbergasted Genkai is turning as crimson as her favorite locks; "But how did you see through my disguise I even changed my voice; there is no way you could have known and what was that last part?"  Yusuke was now the one with the crimson disease as he tried to formulate a good reason he called his master attractive "Well I can't lie you are very pretty in this disguise Master, what I can't help it I am a teenager."  The faint blush that was leaving Genkai was returning in full force after the statements of her pupil.  "Alright, alright enough with this flattery let's get started on your training."  But her pupil seemed to have other plans because he was soon very close to his master and it was a little too close for comfort to Genkai.  Thus she jumped back only to fall into the arms of her pupil who had already expected her movements "Hey what are you doing this is not part of your training." shouted Genkai.  "But it is something I have wanted to do since I had seen you in the ring come here." Yusuke then turned Genkai around and placed a most delicate kiss on her lips.  He did not force her to participate just asked for entrance by gently caressing her upper lip with slow, deliberate sucking motions caused by his mouth.  Genkai was at first outright shocked by her student's actions but soon succumbed to his ministrations and opened her mouth to offer him entrance to her sanctum.

He eagerly ravished her entrance and hoped to have her near him always.  Finally breaking the embrace to gasp for breath both participants were sweating and red faced.  "Wow, o.k. wow." were the immortal words spoken by Yusuke as he tried to describe the feelings he was feeling after the breathtaking exchange.  Genkai could not believe that she had just experienced such a profound moment with a teenager and her student to boot.  All good things and awkward moments are broken by something and this was no exception, "Hey guys what's wrong with you guys did you have a sparring match or something you are both red in the face." spoke the ever naïve Kuwabara as he stumbled on the couple in the forest outside the entrance of the arena.

"Yeah it was a great workout too." stated Yusuke while raising an eyebrow to emphasize his point to Genkai.  "Well lets get going the next team is already at the arena." said Kuwabara and it was true the next match against the team Masho was about to start in the very same arena they had faced the Ichigaki team and saved their very lives.  Thus our heroes all headed for the stadium and entered the arena to a mix of boos and cheers; the boo's coming from the demon's while the cheers from the only three supporters of Team Urameshi Botan, Keiko, and Kuwabara's sister.  The effects of the kiss have done a number on Genkai and she is not in the best shape to be starting a fight with Team Masho thus Urameshi was the first fighter out on the ring.  This caused mixed emotions in our favorite heroine one pride for her student, two worry for her friend, student, and boyfriend?, and lastly shock at his utter disregard about the earth shattering kiss that they had just shared a minute ago.

**AN: So how did you like it?  Do you want me to continue?  I know that this is very OC but I can't help it they would never do what is necessary if they had their regular personalities.  Anyway hope to see tons of reviews, please R & R, please?**


	2. The Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho.  There is no reason to sue me because you will not receive anything but a empty wallet and a can of cola.

Crimson Locks

            Yusuke Urameshi, delinquent, badass, and overall good guy was in a situation he has been in his entire life fighting for his life.  The enemy Gama a pale-faced freak who preaches about makeup and how humans have disgraced it so blah, blah, blah.  "Would you just shut up about the makeup already and get on with the fight, shit." exclaimed Yusuke.  Stone-faced and disgusted with our teenage hero Gama spat back "Humans so eager for the end well I shall give it to you with utmost pleasure."  Springing into action Gama tries to overtake Yusuke and gain the upper hand by painting both his arms and legs; but one thing that Yusuke has going for him is his amazing speed and he sees Gama's strategy a mile away.  Deflecting Gama's brush Yusuke then doubles back to inflict a punch into the middle of Gama's back for his trouble Yusuke soon hears the telltale snap that signals Gama's destruction.  In one powerful punch Yusuke has done away with a fighter that has destroyed countless lives with his deadly voodoo but not satisfied with just disabling this piece of trash Yusuke follows up his punch with a well-placed kick that sends Gama careening toward the demonic audience.  "Well who's next?"  Yusuke smirks at the audience while Koto the referee counts to ten to authenticate Yusuke's quick victory.  "8…9…10 and you're out.  Yusuke has won the round with little to no effort folks now that was quick."  stated Koto the fox referee.

"Next up is Touya the ice master of Team Masho please enter the ring immediately or forfeit your match."  A small individual enters the ring and Yusuke sizes him up smiling the ever annoying smile of his Yusuke thinks "Now for a real fight".  When Koto finishes the introductions it is time for the match to begin and starting out first this time Yusuke takes his opponent by surprise and lands a quick succession of punches to gauge his would be attacker.  Seeing that the ice master is no joke Yusuke turns up the heat with a barrage of kicks that boggle the mind and occur at a speed that seems inhuman.  The ice master Touya is shaken but soon regroups to perform his ice missile attack that sends hundreds of sharp needle-like icicles straight at Yusuke but all Yusuke does is smile once again and powers toward the icicles causing gasps and cheers in the crowds.  What they don't know is Yusuke has already covered himself in a protective shield that deflects the icicles away by using his chi.  While Touya is busy understanding why his icicles are not killing this human Yusuke goes for the kill and extends his index finger for his patented Rei Gun which always connects.  The blast is clouding the outcome of the two fighters but when the dust settles the audience sees a smiling Yusuke and a unconscious Touya out of the ring.  Again starting her count Koto finishes "8…9…10 and Touya is out like a light again with a quick succession of techniques from our resident hit-man Mr. Urameshi."

With a frown on his face Yusuke sizes up his next victim "What the hell that Touya was a wuss a strong wuss but still a wimp; man this Bakkan character better be a good fighter or I'm going to get really angry." pondered Yusuke.  Bakkan was a tall muscular chap but not that much intellect in the noggin thus after seeing the first two matches he still thought he had a chance.  How wrong he was after just ten seconds Bakkan was outside the ring counting sheep and taking a much needed nap after that grueling ten seconds of hell Yusuke put him through.

Next was Jin the wind master and he was riled up to go and have a bit of fun with Yusuke and maybe get a really fight for once.  But Yusuke was not in a great mood he just beat Gama, Touya, and Bakkan with not a sweat drop now comes a kid that looks like a horned imbecile.  "Why oh why does this always happen to me I get the strange ones damn I just wanted one good match is that too much to ask for damn."  Yusuke now had a face of indifference to this new challenger until he saw that Jin could fly "Now that's new maybe this will be a good fight after all."  Koto again began the fight and the two combatants locked hands to test each other's strength.  Yusuke seeing that this kid had some spunk to him let the kid think that he actually was winning for awhile then grabbed the kid's head to deliver a series of head locks and punches to the kid's skull.  While being confused and a little hurt Jin seemed alright and soon took to the air to gain an advantage against his earth bound opponent.  While recovering in the sky Jin did not see the massive energy blast aimed at him and just barely created a wind shield to deflect Yusuke's Rei Gun.  Having had enough Jin started on his best move the tornado fist and soon zoomed down to deliver this awesome combination of fist and wind to the waiting Yusuke.  What he didn't count on was another Rei Gun fired by Yusuke point blank at him so he deflected the beam upwards to not only save his life but Yusuke's as well or so he thought.  Through the smoke there were grunts and screeches but that was mostly Yusuke tending to his minimal wounds while Jin had more than enough scars to last him till he was a old demon.  "Well this has been fun kinda but you are getting on my nerves Urameshi now prepare to meet your maker, Tornado Fist." with that said Jin conjured up two tornado fists to ensure that Yusuke could not deflect both with his Rei Gun.  "Well this has been a riot of a time now for the ending see ya Jin."

Yusuke assumed a stance never seen by the audience or anybody on his team it was the stance to channel his chi and make himself a Rei Gun battery.  "Stop showing off you know you got nothing to stop two tornado fist's just give up Urameshi."  Jin came plunging down to emphasize his point and not give time for Yusuke to achieve his supposed "attack" but he did not count on the spirit wave.  When the two super titan's collided a spectacle never seen in the Dark Tournament took place; Jin tried to hit Yusuke with his right fist but Yusuke blocked with the Spirit Wave that caused his whole body to become a Rei Gun thus Yusuke blocked Jin's right and left fists and delivered a punch that sent Jin into the sky but not of free will.  The audience was stunned, Koto was mesmerized, and Urameshi's teammates were ecstatic and confused with their new and improved Yusuke.

**Author's notes:  I will stop here k? hope to see more reviews soon.  I also plan to have more Genkai and Yusuke moments but I just needed to get out all my aggression today.  Anyways R & R please? bye.**


	3. Risho and a romp in the forest

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho.  There is no reason to sue me because you will not receive anything but a empty wallet and a can of cola.

Crimson Locks

            Love can make humans do many wonderful things such as fight for the one they love, sacrifice themselves to save one another, or even scream angrily at your love interest to stop showing off and get down to fighting sensibly.  The latter option is the one Genkai took to call attention to herself and also to yell at Yusuke for being a overconfident moron.  "What the hell are you doing Yusuke stop showing off and fight Risho with a bit of sense this time k?"  If Yusuke heard he paid no mind because he was again wearing that ever annoying smirk which makes all his opponents more and more angry at this upstart of a human.  Yusuke's next opponent would be the leader of Team Masho Risho the earth master.  He controls the very earth that surrounds the ring and manipulates the earth to form his favorite technique the Armor of Clay.  Looking on Genkai cannot be a little afraid for her student and love interest but Yusuke seems too calm to suit her liking.

The match begins when Koto the fox referee runs in fear of the two combatants; Yusuke again starts first and leaps into action to gauge this new victim of his Spirit Wave.  But he will have a surprise waiting for him when he sees what Risho has under his sleeve or rather around the ring.  Jumping to the outside of the ring Risho circulates a dust cloud of earth and dirt to create his Armor of Clay which he will use to demolish this arrogant creature who seeks to defeat all demon's in the Dark Tournament.  With his first coating on Risho executes his Meteor Attack determined to crush Yusuke underneath his armor of dirt.  Yusuke does not expect such a tactic by the leader of the shinobi team and takes the brunt of the attack to his chest and stomach area.  "Damn that is some hard shit that stupid Risho is packing I see a crater where I would have been if I had not moved in the nick of time."  Yusuke takes a moment to orient himself but that is all Risho needs to again gain the upper hand with his Meteor Attack; but thankfully for our hero Yusuke again dodges in time but takes more damage to his body.

"Fighting 5 on 1 was not my best idea, damn now I wish that I had taken care of this guy in the first few minutes of the battle."  Team Urameshi watches on; Kurama seems worried but confident that Yusuke will endure the punishment dealt by Risho, Kuwabara is yelling obscenities at Yusuke while holding his sides so as not to inflict anymore pain on his ravished body, Hiei is watching with satisfaction that Yusuke is finally getting a little humiliation for his arrogant attitude, although deep inside he is worried about Yusuke Hiei will never admit it.  Finally Genkai is now passively watching the clash between Yusuke and Risho analyzing the situation and trying to locate Risho's weakness to info her star pupil and win this 3rd round of fighting in the Dark Tournament.

"Hey Yusuke, Risho is weak without the armor so just bust it up with your Rei Gun and get this match over with already." yelled Genkai.  Seeing what his sensei is saying is true Yusuke sprints toward the charging Risho and starts to send his Rei Gun just when Risho executes his meteor technique once again.  In the resulting explosion there is debris everywhere but no sign of either fighter and the audience assumes that they are both dead but amid the cheers and rejoicing of the demon audience there comes a grunt of effort from the middle of the ring where Yusuke is extracting himself from the wreckage that used to be Risho's Armor of Clay.  Though Risho is unharmed in the end there is no mistake that Yusuke has won the battle; Yusuke dusts himself off then charges his final Rei Gun to blast away this last member of Team Masho.  Risho attempts to construct his Armor of Clay once more but does not have enough time and falls victim to the powerful effects of Yusuke's Rei Gun at point blank range.  A flash of light then we see Risho's unconscious form flying toward the stadium wall and forming a lasting imprint on the stadium till the day Risho's body leaves the world of the living.

With the victory assured and only the matter of counting to ten by Koto the fox lady Yusuke leaves the ring and heads toward his fellow teammates.  Congratulations are exchanged between the teammates and questions are answered but not in full.  "How did you do that Urameshi?" questions Kuwabara as he discusses the last 5 matches between Team Masho.  "It was a piece of cake due to the fact that most of them were just too weak to even be in this stadium." boasts Yusuke as he strikes a victory pose.  "Cut the crap Urameshi and tell me how you did the things you did or I will be forced to use my blade on you." threatens Hiei.  "O.K. O.K. enough don't get all excited I just felt great fighting in there for some reason or other." stated Yusuke but seemed apprehensive in his remark.  "Come let us leave Urameshi to recover and rest for the next match will be a trial we will all have to face." stated Kurama.  "Yes it is for the best that Urameshi rests let us be off."  With that said the masked fighter a.k.a. Genkai walked toward the exit of the arena and soon followed the rest of the team.

But Yusuke had something to talk about with Genkai so he raced to catch up to her and motioned for her to follow him again to the forest outside the arena.  Walking toward the forest a moment of awkward silence pervaded the atmosphere of our intrepid couple.  "So how did you like my fighting today teach?" ventured Yusuke.  "I found it reckless and idiotic that you chose to taunt your opponents so."  Reaching the foliage encompassing the deadly arena of life or death Yusuke felt chastised and ashamed with his behavior during the matches but still snapped back a scathing remark "Well I was just so worried about them that I wanted to give them a fair chance so there."  Genkai stared at her student and shook her head "What could have possibly been thinking in there you could have been killed in there with your childish antics."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help it I had too much energy after that wonderful kiss…ehm I didn't just say that scratch that." blubbered Yusuke.

With her cheeks tinting a slight pink Genkai rattled out "What was that…did you just say that my…I mean our…I mean the thing before the start of the matches caused your recklessness."

"Ohh would you just come out and say it our kiss…you know the one where me and you were in such a great feeling of warmth and love…or at least that's what it felt to me." stated the ripening tomato that was Yusuke.

"So our…our…our kiss caused this sudden jumpstart of chi(spiritual energy) that has arisen inside of you?"

"Yes that was the reason I felt so alive in there.  I couldn't help myself your kiss gave me so much happiness and power that I had way more than enough to pulverize those clowns."

"An interesting development it might be wise to test this theory of yours by again experiencing this so called power up, that is if you are up to it Yusuke."

"Really!!!!!!  I mean really that would be fine by me just an experiment nothing more right?"

With a nod they both agreed to close their eyes and develop this "experiment" of theirs; but the only problem with closing one's eyes it is very hard to aim so they collided head on and bumped their heads in a very comical fashion.

"O.K. this time we do it with our eyes open k?" stated a blushing Yusuke.

"Agreed"

            Finally the moment we have all been waiting for the kiss that will seal the relationship between Genkai and her pupil Yusuke Urameshi.  As they inched closer and closer the anticipation was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.  When they actually began the kiss there were no moans or ahhs just a kind of beautiful silence.  But as they deepened the kiss and instilled passion into their lips they were soon too caught up in their moment to care anything about the "experiment".  Yusuke warmly embraced Genkai while never stopping the kiss, while Yusuke was massaging the crimson locks of Genkai's hair Genkai was doing some caressing of her own but more in the area of Yusuke's tight abs and chest.  Emitting moans of pleasure and epps of pain when Yusuke pulled a little too hard in his attempts at massaging Genkai's tresses it was altogether a very special moment for both parties.  When they finally came up for air they were astounded to see the amount of dishevelment and chaos that ensued over one little kiss they could not believe it's affects.

"Wow!!" was the beleaguered response from resident badass Yusuke Urameshi.

"You said it that was more than enough for our *cough* experiment."

"O.K. but was that really enough I mean I don't want to have messed it up maybe we should try it one more time to be sure." exclaimed the eager teen.

But with a mischievous smirk and a seductive air about her Genkai soon ran straight into the forest and away from her lover to be.

"Hey where are you going come back I want to continue our *cough* research.  Ah come on don't run away it was just getting good."  Yusuke soon raced to catch up to his most elusive of prey and found a great surprise at the end of his hunt!!!

**Author's Notes: So how was that? huh? good, bad you have got to tell me these things or how will I make it better haha.  Anyways I tried to finish up with the fight scene then get right into the romance sorry again for the OCC but as I have stated before needed for the story.  Please R & R please? Peace I'm out hope to see more reviews really soon.**


	4. Talking is overrated

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or plot line of Yu Yu Hakusho.  There is no reason to sue me because you will not receive anything but an empty wallet and a can of cola.

**WARNING:** Explicit scenes will be depicted in the following chapter if this offends anyone please do not read this chapter thank you.

**Crimson Locks**

            "Why am I doing this, it seems wrong in some ways but I can't help it." mused the confused and blushing beauty known as Genkai.  "He makes me feel so warm and loved; I can't help but feel lightheaded when he is around."  While running through the forest to a location even Genkai has no idea about she ponders on the issue of her student Yusuke.  "I can feel his chi, he is catching up better pick up the pace and at least give him an exercise for his research."

            While Genkai was busy thinking of Yusuke, Yusuke was busy trying to catch up to his teacher and finish what they started.  "Why did she run away I thought she was enjoying what we were doing, damn maybe I was a little too forward?"  Sensing her near Yusuke speeds up a little and tries to catch a glimpse of her crimson hair but all he sees is trees, trees, and more trees.

            Where Genkai is actually leading her pupil is a cave where they may speak in private and not have anybody to interrupt them in case they get into something more than talking.  Genkai reaches the cave first and waits for her student while pondering what it is they will be speaking of when he arrives.  "Damn that kiss was a hot moment; I would have never expected him to be such a good kisser I wonder if he has been practicing with that girl Keiko.  Well speak of the devil here he comes now."

            Moving at an incredible speed Yusuke finally arrives to find his teacher waiting for him inside of a cave.  "Hey why did you run away it was just getting good?"

            Blushing heavily Genkai responded "Well about that I had to talk to you and wanted a place where nobody could interrupt us."

            "So what did you want to talk about that you ruined a very wonderful moment?" exclaimed Yusuke.  Genkai motioned for Yusuke to follow her deeper into the cave; "I wanted to talk about the upcoming battles and how you may need to start a new training process to prepare for them."

            "I don't want to talk about that I want to get back to what we were doing a minute ago, I still want to know if your kiss actually made me stronger." explained Yusuke.  Walking toward his teacher in slow deliberate steps Yusuke initiated the embrace once again.  He held Genkai close and lightly kissed her on the lips making sure not to force himself on her.  Genkai soon responded to his advances and again was lost in the whirlwind that was their relationship so far; the passion and tenacity of her actions spoke volumes of her intentions to her student.  During the embrace Yusuke was moving them closer and closer to the walls surrounding the cave to gain leverage with which to carry Genkai into his arms.  Moaning with pent up frustrations and teenage hormones Yusuke was moving the kiss along a little to a more intimate fashion.  He was soon exploring Genkai beautiful body and hesitantly touching areas that were off-limits to him before; and from the moaning that Genkai was issuing he assumed he was doing the right things.

Genkai was also tinkering with Yusuke's body most notably his chest and abdomen where his rock hard muscles tensed and convulsed under her touch.  Trailing kisses down her body Yusuke was trying to find her most sensitive spot; he soon what he was looking for right along her collarbone, "Yes…yes…that's the spot Yusuke don't stop, please don't stop."  Continuing to suckle along the ridge of her collarbone Yusuke was also slowly removing various bits of Genkai's clothing to gain accessibility to more of her warm flesh.  "Did anyone ever tell you that you taste like strawberries on a cool summer's eve, and how your skin is as soft as satin; my god you are beautiful Genkai."  Resuming his attacks against her vulnerable body Yusuke was soon panting like a bull in heat and was removing some of his clothes as well to lessen the heat that he was experiencing.

Opening her eyes to find her lover undressing Genkai was struck with how sexy he looked in the dim light of the dark cave; she was experiencing her own flashes of heat and her need for Yusuke was growing.  Approaching the man that has caused such desires to dominate her thoughts and senses she caressed his hard abs and toned arms and legs.  Waiting long enough Genkai tackled Yusuke to the ground and pinned him to the floor with her arms while exploring his body with her mouth.  Planting kisses up and down his body Genkai is trying to do to him what she had done to her just a few minutes ago.  What she doesn't count on is Yusuke breaking free from her arms and rolling her over so now he is the one on top straddling her.

Removing her gi he manipulates the tips of her right breast between his fingers while suckling the left in his warm mouth.  Crying out for more Genkai runs her fingers through Yusuke's hair as well as bringing him closer to her body.  The pleasure is too intense and soon Genkai shudders slightly receiving her first climax during this session with Yusuke.  Working back up to her mouth Yusuke silences Genkai's moans of ecstasy while exploring the insides of her mouth.  Sucking slowly on her tongue and caressing the roof of her mouth Yusuke does not notice Genkai unbuttoning his pants as well as lowering his zipper.  When Genkai first starts to caress his member Yusuke yelps in surprise and pleasure; Genkai slowly encircles him with her delicate hands and massages his dick till it becomes rock hard in her hands.  Yusuke cannot do anything but moan at the attention that is devoted to his member and how Genkai is slowly but surely removing the last article of clothing on him, his boxers.

With Yusuke now nude in front of Genkai she appraises her lover and sees many things that she likes.  "Hey how come I am all naked and you still have an undershirt and your pants on, come on let me take them off."  Yusuke quickly removes her undershirt and pants to reveal a blushing Genkai draped in a cotton bra and panties.  Using his teeth to remove her underwear, Yusuke returns to her mound and silently nuzzles her opening earning epps and yelps from Genkai.  Carefully placing his tongue at the entrance to her maidenhood he tastes her and finds that she does taste like strawberries but not on a summer's eve but with cream.  Deliberately taking his time Yusuke inserts a finger into her cunt and rubs the nub that he feels at the back of her vaginal walls.  Bucking wildly against Yusuke's finger Genkai is more than excited by his entrance into her most scared area; Yusuke soon removes his finger and instead sucks on her mound to retrieve the juices that are stored within.  Genkai climaxes once again right on Yusuke's face and seems ashamed of it but all Yusuke does is wipe off the juices and place them in his mouth to savor their aroma.

Relocating upwards Yusuke lightly kisses Genkai and positions himself between her legs to admit him entrance to her womb.  Slowly pushing forward so as not to hurt Genkai Yusuke feels the warmth of her womb when it takes his whole length into it.  Gently rocking back and forth to created a rhythm Yusuke soon emits cries of pleasure because her warmth is gripping him like a perfect glove.  Genkai is in a world of bliss since she has already climaxed twice this evening she is meeting his thrusts and making moaning sounds as well.  Caressing her left breast and sucking on her right Yusuke continues his rocking and soon feels a pressure building inside himself.

"I'm…cumming." gasped Yusuke while he ejected his seed into Genkai's womb making sure to continue his rocking Yusuke soon heard Genkai screaming "Yes…almost there…ahhhhhhh..ahhhh..ahhhhhhh.".  Collapsing on top of Yusuke Genkai is totally spent and cuddles next to Yusuke for warmth in the cold atmosphere that permeated the cave.  Hugging Genkai closer to himself Yusuke was soon falling into a deep slumber after the effects of their little "experiment".  Soon both were fast asleep blissfully unaware of the dangers that would soon be facing them and the human world.  In a distance a laugh can be heard while the very skies erupt in lightning to signify this most horrendous of evil that comes.

**Author's notes: So how was my first intimate scene I know it wasn't that good could anybody out there please help in making this chapter better.  Well I'm off to get some sleep anyways R & R, and thanks again for reading.**


	5. The morning after

Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho, whether it be it's characters or its plot.  Therefore, there is no reason to sue me because all you will find is a poor man with a rundown apartment and leftover pizza.

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner but had to finish my exams.  Tough mothers, anyways the story left off with Genkai and Yusuke having a rather intimate engagement in a cave not far away from the arena.  Now back to the story.  Almost forgot "speech" 'thoughts'.        **

Crimson Locks 

            Genkai awakened to find a very naked Yusuke sleeping next to her.  'What the hell happened did I just make love to my student?'  Staring at his still form and his rather muscular build Genkai then knew why she slept with him.  'I have to give him one thing he sure is muscular enough to go the number of rounds it took to make me happy.'  Finding nothing funny about the situation Genkai could not help but smile when she saw her sleeping lover.  'He causes so much emotions to come up from the past, he is my lover and my student.  I will always love you Yusuke don't ever forget that.'

            Watching the sunrise from her place beside Yusuke, Genkai cannot help but be amazed that she has come so far from her once cold emotion toward her wayward pupil.  'He is truly an amazing man, he will go far in this world of death and power.  Hopefully, he will not be corrupted by his own arrogance or spiritual energy.'  So caught up in her musings Genkai does not notice that Yusuke has awakened also and is in the stages of wondering where he is.  'Where am I?  And who is this person next to me?  Wait…wait it's coming back to me, this is Genkai and we were making love when I fell asleep due to the exertions.'  Yusuke finally gaining a hold on his situation relaxed comfortably next to his love and master.  Sensing some unrest in his loving partner, Yusuke hoped to make his presence known by surrounding her with a warm embrace.  "Hey Genkai, how did you sleep?"  Startled by being encircled by a strong pair of arms, Genkai could give no answer for a short amount of time.  Finally relaxing into his embrace; Genkai responded "It was a slumber of peace my Yusuke, there were no dreams just utter warmth surrounded by your loving embrace."  Embracing her even tighter in his hug he soon was suckling her neck to show his mornings affections.  "Now…hahaha…stop that Yusuke.  (moan) oh right there that's the spot…wait…wait come on Yusuke what if somebody comes looking for us."

            :"Don't worry so much my love, I will not let anything stop me from having my mornings breakfast of strawberries and cream."  Gracing Genkai with a mischievous wink before plunging his fingers deep into her mound.  "Oh stop Yusuke…we might get caught or worse a demon could come and kill us both."  But her feeble attempt was in vain because Yusuke was already to eager for her love juices to think rationally.  'I must have her cum once more, it tasted so sweet like the nectar from the gods.'  Applying his whole hand to gain access to her juices Yusuke soon sent Genkai on another orgasmic experience.  Knowing her climax would be soon Yusuke positioned himself to drink the freshly flowed juices from her pulsing cunt.  'Come on please give me more of your flavor Genkai I can't stand it.'  Finally climaxing Yusuke eagerly lapped up the juice and savored the flavor of his love.  "Damn Yusuke that was great, thank you for that enjoyable pick me up."  Although Yusuke was still cleaning her love nest he replied "No this was my pleasure, you taste so sweet and I want more."  Finished licking all over her lower half Yusuke came up to wrap her in a passionate kiss.  Tasting her own essence in his mouth Genkai was very turned on and her breasts were as hard as rocks.  "Let's just stay here forever and make love to the sun won't come out anymore.  How bout it?"  Shaking her head at his naiveté she responds with a light kiss and states "No, no Yusuke we must get dressed and finish this tournament once and for all."  Disappointed but knowing what Genkai says is true he gives a final kiss to his love and starts to get dressed.

            'Might as well wait until he gets dressed first, he looks so yummy with that cute ass and those big muscles.'  Fully dressed Yusuke helps Genkai off the floor so she can also get dressed.  Yusuke marvels at the beauty of his lover, how the contours of her body make him want to jump her again and worship her body with loving kisses.  'Damn, a goddess is my lover, if only I could have a couple more days to play with her.  Oh, well there will be time for that when we are done with this stupid tournament.'

            Sharing a last passion-filled kiss Genkai and Yusuke exit the cave and head to the arena.  Walking through the woods they steal glances at one another hoping the other does not notice.  'Okay, okay two more battles and then he will again be mine to play with.'

            'After Toguro is toast then I can have as much fun with her as I want.' internally smiling Yusuke cannot help but notice that when Genkai walks she sways her hips.  'Those beautiful, lush hips.  Oh, oh drool developing better look away before she sees me.'  Walking faster Yusuke soon moves in front of Genkai due to her shorter stature.

            'Damn, a fine piece of ass right there.  My god, did I just think that?  Yusuke's attitude must be rubbing off on me, although he does have a cute butt.'  Slowing down her pace to keep his ass in front of her Genkai does not see the smirk forming on Yusuke's face.

            'So she also likes what she sees, I can't wait to I beat up this next bunch of losers.  Maybe I will be rewarded with a nice afternoon of eating strawberries and cream.'  Even a guy like Yusuke blushes at his last coherent thought.

            Arriving at the arena they are accosted by their teammates.  "Where the hell have you been?  You guys took off just after the match with the Shinobi team." yelled the ever 2nd best bully Kuwabara.  "Yes, where have you been Yusuke? stated the calm Kurama.  While addressing Yusuke, Kurama was studying the masked fighter once more(Genkai put on her mask again after her little "experiment" with Yusuke).  "Well, I don't care either way; it's just that if you are going to get yourself killed tell us first then we can find replacements." (ten to one odds you guys can't guess who said that).

            "Well, we were just sparring a little to pass the time." explained Yusuke.  "For a whole day and night!" shouted Kuwabara.  "Well it was some pretty intense sparring.  I for one had to take a great big nap after the "exercise".  Right?"  Seeing that she was addressed Genkai stated "Yeah, me too."

            'Is it just me or is the masked fighter blushing?' thought Kurama.  "Enough with the chatter friends it is almost time for the next match.  Let us prepare in the locker rooms."  Nodding their assent Team Urameshi walked into the stadium and their locker room.

            Upon arriving in their locker rooms who should they find waiting for them but their opponents in their next match.  Team Urautogi, their leader the arrogant samurai Shishiwakamaru(say that three times fast whoa!).  "So the losers have arrived, what took you so long Yusuke Urameshi?" queried the arrogant samurai.  "Oh nothing just having some rest and relaxation, because well you guys aren't even worth my pinkie finger." stated Yusuke.

            "What how dare you insult me in front of my own teammates?  You must die for that transgression, say good-bye to your life human."  Lunging with his sword, Shishiwakamaru is stopped by a huge gloved hand holding his sword by the tip.  "Hey now don't want to be disqualified now do we samurai?" stated an ominous voice.  Turning to his next victim Shishiwakamaru was going to release a vicious uppercut.  But who should he see but his teammate Kuromomotaro, "What the fuck are you doing you imbecile?  Let go you ignoramus." screamed the samurai.  "Enough boss they will get theirs in the ring okay?" pleaded Kuromomotaro.  "Fine, fine but you have got to work on your people skills Kuromomotaro okay?"  With that said the leader put up his blade and left disgruntled heading to the ring.

            "Well that's over with let's hang out in our locker room for a bit." pressed Yusuke.  Agreeing the team headed inside, finding a spacious room filled to the brim with modern conveniences.  "Well this is more like it, at least if were risking our lives we do it in style." stated Kuwabara.  "So Urameshi why did you want to meet in here?" coldly stated Hiei.  "Well I wanted to tell you guys that I am sorry for bailing on you after the Shinobi thing.  Please forgive me?" mock bowing Yusuke smiles thinly.  "Anyways, that's over with let's get down to business.  That team of losers is pathetic but they seem to have something up their sleeves any ideas?" queried Yusuke.

            "Well I believe it is a wise man who takes caution over force.  That is why I insisted we watch their previous fights.  I have found they have used specialized weapons to defeat their opponents." responded Kurama.  "Interesting Kurama, anyone else?" questioned Yusuke again.  "Well if you must be so cautious "Oh Mighty Leader" then I have found out that the one who supplied them with those weapons was that old geezer.  There happy now Urameshi?" answered Hiei with his traditional smirk.

            "Yeah, yeah I am happy Hiei.  Now let go of the attitude and let's show that team what the humans of this world are made of."  Filled with more energy than ever before Yusuke led his team out into the arena to face his rivals the Urautogi team.

            Arriving in the center of the ring the two leaders squared across one another.  "You are going down Urameshi, you and your little human bitches."  Smirking his adorable smirk Yusuke replied "Get bent samurai, your team will be the one dead and gone not mine."  Heading to opposing sides the announcer comes onto the field.  "Let's get this party started, the opposing teams will each roll a die to see which of their teammates will battle.  Team captains please roll their die now."  Yusuke and Shishiwakamaru both take a die and roll to win.  Team Urautogi's die shows Makintarou, a muscle-bound imbecile who believes that strength is the only way to win.  While the Urameshi die chose Hiei; smirking visibly Hiei stepped into the ring to begin the battle against the muscle bound oaf.

            "Darn, I thought that I would be fighting someone strong.  Instead I am introduced to a little weakling like you Hiei."  Bristling considerably Hiei tries to hold onto all the self-restraint he can.  "Alright chubby let's rubble.  I will kill you in a matter of minutes, I promise."

            The fight commences with Makintarou charging blindly at Hiei.  He does not know that his end is very near.  Trying to clobber Hiei in one smash Makintarou changes his arm into a giant hammer.  "Take this you arrogant son of a bitch."  Creating a crater where Hiei was standing before Makintarou believes he has won.  "Is that all you can come up with you oaf?  If that is all then you are already done for." states a voice above Makintarou.  Without waiting for an answer to his question Hiei plunged his extra sharp sword into Makintarou's skull.  Stirring vigorously to slice his brain into little pieces, Hiei finishes his kill with decapitating his opponent and smiling.  Blood shooting forth from Makintarou's neck region, the head rolls to Hiei's feet with a most confused expression imprinted on it's face.  "Well that was a gory show wasn't folks?  Since Hiei's opponent is decapitated there is really no point for me to count now is there?  Hiei wins, and that gives the Urameshi team a 1-0 lead." states the reptilian referee.

            "Hey good work Hiei, you finished that idiot in less than 5 minutes.  Good job." stated Yusuke.  "How touching that you actually counted the minutes Urameshi.  But next time it will be your head that will roll.  Hahahaha."  Laughing like a maniac Hiei retreats to the back of the group and waits for his next battle.  'Oh great, another guy to worry about.  Oh, well it's not like Hiei is any stronger than Toguro.' ponders a increasingly stressed Yusuke.

            "Alright let's get the next battle underway shall we?  Would both teams please roll the dice once more?" queries the referee.  Tossing the dies up into the air both Yusuke and Shishiwakamaru watch calmly as the dice roll onto the battle floor.  "And the teammate from the Urautogi is Kuromomotaro, and the person on Urameshi's team is team captain Yusuke.  Would both men please step into the ring?"  Making his approach known Kuromomotaro performs a aerial combo while landing into the ring.  "Pfft, amateur still trying to woo the crowd.  Why don't you just quit and be done with it since I'll kick your ass so bad your mama won't know who you are?" sneered Yusuke as he calmly entered the ring.

            "I have watched you Yusuke Urameshi and know that you are not as tough as you claim to be.  You will be easy victim to my special attack.  Just you wait."  The match begins but both men seem to be waiting for the other to make the first move.  Sensing that the idiot he is fighting won't make the first move Yusuke switches tactics.  Yusuke circles his opponent probing for any weakness in his stance or defense.  Ever watchful just in case the arrogant bitch attacks him anyway, "Hey idiot why don't you attack me?" screams Yusuke.  Smiling darkly Kuromomotaro states "Now why would I do that human, since it is I who awaits your attack."

            "Well here's your chance don't waste it.  Here I come you piece of shit."  Charging full speed at Kuromomotaro Yusuke delivers a roundhouse kick straight to his opponent's head.  Flying out of the ring at a break neck speed Kuromomotaro hits the stadium wall and creates a crater the size of his ego.  'Wow that little session with Genkai has really given me tons of energy.  I feel like I can take on the world, man if this is love I am really liking it.'  Knowing full well that his kick was not enough to kill Kuromomotaro Yusuke readies for his opponents counter-attack.

            Exploding out of his self-made crater Kuromomotaro eyes flash red and he launches himself onto Yusuke.  Pummeling our hero into the ground with devastating kicks and punches, Kuromomotaro carries Yusuke into a back breaker hoping to end this fight quickly.  Yusuke moves quickly and counters his move by launching Kuromomotaro again toward the stands.  Rapidly recovering Kuromomotaro jumps back into the ring to finish what he started.  He encounters on his return a fully powered Rei Gun aimed at his beating heart.  Firing the spirit energy Yusuke destroys part of the stadium as well as most of Kuromomotaro's clothes.

            "So that was the fabled spirit gun, it was right to be legendary but now your spirit gun won't work on me."  Removing a orb from his belt Kuromomotaro crushes it to secret a gaseous substance that he quickly inhales.  "This is what I call a steaming orb.  It enables my body to learn your attack and become immune to it.  All it takes is for me to feel your attack once and my armor grows."  After his last statement Kuromomotaro transforms into a hairy man with fur growing all over his body.  "This is my first transformation the armor of the ape.  Now your Rei Gun is useless against me.  Hahahahahaha."

            Seeking to test out this outrageous theory Yusuke fires off another Rei Gun at Kuromomotaro.  It impacts and creates a flurry of dust and debris but when the smoke clears Kuromomotaro is unscathed.  'So it is true my Rei Gun is now useless against this idiot with fur.  What to do, what to do?'  While our hero is pondering this new development Kuromomotaro is lumbering at Yusuke with the force of a speeding train.  "Time for you to die Urameshi, feel my wrath human."  Looking up into the savage beast Yusuke smiles, and sidesteps the lumbering oaf to perform his patented "Shotgun" right into the back of Kuromomotaro.  "What the hell are you doing Urameshi you should now know that your Rei Gun is useless.  Right?" screams a irritated Kuromomotaro.  "Oh I know but that "Shotgun" blast was not used to kill you but distract you long enough for me to finish forming my new attack.  Say hello to my Rei Ki Angel"  A apparition exited out of Yusuke's hands transforming into a white cloud and shrouded Kuromomotaro form to the audience.

            While inside the cloud Kuromomotaro was the first person to see the true form of the apparition, it was Genkai.  Although the ghost had all the facets of Genkai youthful features, it was much more powerful than her.  It attacked Kuromomotaro relentlessly and soon reduced him into a whimpering state of consciousness.  For the final blow the "angel" formed a bow out of thin air and notched an arrow to it.  Pulling back the string the ghost stated the final words that Kuromomotaro would ever hear.  "You have caused my master great frustration and for that you will pay.  Farewell miscreant, Arrow of Death."  The arrow was released then took on the form of the Grim Reaper before Kuromomotaro felt only excruciating pain the likes of which that were not meant for anyone to feel.

            When the white cloud settled and the field was once more shown to the eager audience there was no longer any Kuromomotaro.  He was just a pile of charred flesh, but the twitching would not stop until every last nerve of his body was put to rest.  "Okay that was a rather odd finish to the match, but a count is a count.  So let's get to it; 1…2…3" exclaimed the confused referee.  "There is no need to count toots, he is beyond dead.  The only things that are still making that pile of shit twitch are the remaining nerves that have not saw fit to die yet." stated a confident Yusuke.

            "8...9…10.  And Kuromomotaro is out; Urameshi still leads by a score of 2-0."  Dragging the debris that used to be Kuromomotaro to be cremated the demons was appalled by the way that he keeps on twitching.

            'How did he do that last move?  And why does he seem stronger than before?' pondered the masked fighter.  "Hey Yusuke that was an awesome move, where did you learn it?" questioned Kuwabara.  "Well that move was mostly a spur of the moment kind of thing.  You see it was a combined effort between my spirit energy and my emotions.  I was feeling really good before the match and the move just came to me."  Nodding sagely but not understanding a bit of what Yusuke said Kuwabara returned to staring at the pile of trash be taken away from the stadium.  'Damn, if Yusuke could do that why didn't he use it in the previous match.' thought Kuwabara.

            Signaling for Yusuke to follow her the masked fighter led him away to a quiet corner of the arena.  "What the hell was that Yusuke?  Was that a result of our little "experiment"?" screamed Genkai.  "Whoa, whoa don't get so upset Genkai.  The answer is yes, I had the energy and converted it into the technique that I used."

            "But how Yusuke, I have not taught you how to manipulate your energy that way before."

            "I cannot explain how I did it.  I can just tell you I did it.  And there was no way I could have done it without you Genkai.  Thank You."  Bowing formally to his master and lover Yusuke was humbled by the knowledge that all his power had come from being with her.  "Don't do that.  The others might suspect something; I know that both Hiei and Kurama have their suspicions on who I am.  They also might have a hint to our own little secret Yusuke so stop it."

            "Alright, alright I won't bow anymore.  But you have to promise me that when you go to fight that you will be careful.  I don't want to lose a loved one or my master.  Okay?"  Touched by his words Genkai nodded solemnly.  "Don't worry so much Yusuke the people that we are fighting in this match are nothing compared to Toguro.  Understand?"

            "Yes, Genkai but watch yourself they might try something."  Agreeing to leave it be, both fighters head back to the ring for the final three matches between Team Urautogi.

**Author's Notes:  Well I hope you like this new installment to "Crimson Locks" and I hope you review very soon.  Also there is one final thing I would like to say could you guys please give me some advice on how to write romance and sex.  Please?  Anyways Peace I'm out.**


End file.
